Higharm
Chef Higharm is a palace chef. He is one of the three judges of the Curry Fair.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 15 Character Outline Higharm is a considerably aged man, with gray hair, mustache, beard, and sideburns, and thick eyebrows. He dresses in a traditional chef's uniform, that includes a toque, white double-breasted jacket, and checkered pants. Higharm is stern, austere individual, and a sagacious critic, who has little tolerance for nonsense.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 33 He is known for his strict judgment when tasting food, and allows no compromises.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 28 Plot Indian Butler Arc Higharm, along with the other judges (i.e. Carter and Aleistor Chamber), is introduced by the host of the Curry Fair.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 15 He waits as the chefs cook their meals, and ascends to the stage to taste the food presented to him. Higharm takes a bite of the Persian Tabb Company's beef curry, and describes it as extravagant, with the beef cooked well and divided into large chunks. However, he chides the mundane flavor, stating that it has no fragrance due to the use of curry powder. He reprimands the respective chef that it is ridiculous for professional chefs to use curry powder instead of their own selection of spices. Consequently, he and the other judges dismiss the contestants who have committed the same mistake, leaving only Agni and Sebastian Michaelis. 's curry.]] Agni submits his curry, and Higharm is astonished by its contents, characterizing it as a whole homard bleu (i.e. blue lobster) served with red, yellow, and green curries, and asks what delicacy it is. Agni replies that he has made a variety of different levels of spiciness and flavor, and that all the curries perfectly correspond with the blue lobster.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 30 's curry.]] 's curry doughnut.]] Once Higharm tastes it, he is overwhelmed by how delicious it is and commends the ambrosial meal.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 31 When Sebastian presents his curry bun, Higharm is confounded by its unorthodox appearance, and demands if it is a prank. Sebastian surprisingly fries it, calling it the curry doughnut, and Higharm tests the quality of the dish. He is thoroughly amazed by its prominent, heavenly taste.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 32-37 Afterward, the judges accumulate to cast their votes: Higharm's vote goes to Funtom Corporation's Sebastian, Carter chooses Harold West Co.'s, and Aleistor is indecisive. Thus, they declare a tie, which is later overturned by Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 39-40''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 21, pages 46-48 Quotes * (Referring to Persian Tabb Company's beef curry) "The beef was cut into large chunks and cooked well, it goes down nicely. It really is an extravagant curry. But the flavor is plain and ordinary with no fragrance. You used curry powder. Professional chefs using curry powder! That is simply ridiculous!" * (Referring to Agni's curry) "De-delicious! The meat is suitably springy, and after chewing, the subtle sweet flavor permeates the entire mouth." * (Referring to Sebastian Michaelis' curry) "It explodes in the mouth! This is delicious! The deep-fried, crispy exterior and soft interiors texture combined with that sticky curry creates several levels of heavenly taste! The most fantastic part is the curry filling used inside! Ingenious and fragrant, it is all blended together as if it were the very meaning of 'delicious.' It blossoms the moment it is sliced open!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 37 References Navigation de:Chef Higharm es:Higharm it:Higharm Category:Characters Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Male characters